own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
David Guetta
| birth_place = Paris, France | genre = House, French house, Pop | occupation = Disc jockey, Music producer, Songwriter, Remixer | years_active = 1994-present | label = EMI Music France, Parlophone Virgin, Positiva, Astralwerks, Capitol, Gum Productions, Fuck Me I'm Famous Records, Jack Back Records | associated_acts = Chris Willis, Estelle, Tara McDonald, Akon, Afrojack, JD Davis, Kelly Rowland, Sia Furler, The Black Eyed Peas, Dwele, Nicky Romero, Taped Rai, Rihanna, Timbaland, Snoop Dogg, Nicki Minaj, Flo Rida, Dev, Ne-Yo, Makeba, P!nk, Chris Brown, Lil Wayne, LMFAO, Usher, Will.i.am, Taio Cruz, Nervo, Lady Gaga, Ludacris, Novel, Ke$ha, David Bowie, Dizzee Rascal, Pitbull, Kelis, Jennifer Hudson, Lil Jon, Tiësto, Calvin Harris, Katy Perry, Alesso, Kid Cudi, Madonna, Fergie, Avicii, Tegan and Sara, Chuckie, Big Sean, Jessie J, Jay-Z, 50 Cent, Emeli Sandé, Mikky Ekko, JLS | website = }} David Pierre Guetta (born 7 November 1967), known simply as David Guetta, is a French house music producer and disc jockey (DJ). Originally a DJ at nightclubs during the 1980s and 1990s, he co-founded Gum Productions and released his first album, Just a Little More Love, in 2002. Later, he released Guetta Blaster (2004) and Pop Life (2007) included the hit single "Delirious" featuring Tara McDonald. Guetta achieved mainstream success with his 2009 album One Love which included the hit singles "When love takes over", "Gettin' over you", "Sexy bitch", all three of which reached #1 in the UK, and "Memories". The 2011 followup album, Nothing but the Beat, continued this success, containing the hit singles "Where them girls at", "Little bad girl", "Without you", "Titanium" and "Turn me on". David Guetta has sold over six million albums and 15 million singles worldwide. In 2011 Guetta was voted as the #1 DJ in the 'DJ Mag Top 100 DJs' fan poll. Biography In the mid-1990s, Guetta played in clubs including Le Centrale, the Rex, Le Boy, and Folies Pigalle. Released in 1994 Guetta's second single, a collaboration with American house vocalist Robert Owens titled "Up & Away", was a minor club hit. In 1994, David Guetta became the manager of Le Palace nightclub and he continued to organise parties there and in other clubs, such as the "Scream" parties in Les Bains Douches. Guetta's fifth studio album, Nothing But The Beat was released on 30 August 2011. It was released as a double-disc album; one disc being vocal and the other being electronic. Guetta was inspired by rock bands such as Kings of Leon and Coldplay to add rock influences to his dance productions. "Where them girls at" featuring Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj, the first single off the album, was released worldwide on 2 May 2011. "Little bad girl", with Taio Cruz and Ludacris, was released as the second single on 28 June 2011. The third single, "Without you" with Usher, was released on 27 September 2011. David has also released four promotional singles for Nothing But the Beat which were "Titanium" with Sia, "Lunar" with Afrojack, "Night of your life" with Jennifer Hudson and The Alphabeat (song). The album also features the hit singles "Sweat" with Snoop Dogg and "Turn me on" with Nicki Minaj. Also last year, David teamed up with Afrojack and Tara McDonald again to release "Pandemonium" on his FMIF Ibiza Mix 2011 compilation through EMI records. Guetta also performed alongside Nicky Romero and Nervo at London's Alexandra Palace on 1 June 2012. A re-release of Nothing but the Beat, titled Nothing but the Beat 2.0, was released on September 7, 2012. The first single from the album, "She wolf (Falling to pieces)", which saw Guetta collaborate with Sia yet again, was released in support of the album. The next single off Nothing But The Beat 2.0 has been confirmed by Guetta as "Just one last time" which features vocals from Swedish duo Taped Rai. In 2012, Guetta also made an album named Nothing But The Beat: Ultimate, which combined the two albums Nothing But The Beat and Nothing But The Beat 2.0 together. Summer 2012 David Guetta played in Finland in Weekend Festival and he will be festival's headliner also for year 2013. The third single from Nothing but the Beat 2.0 is "Play Hard" Nothing But the Beat (documentary) is also a feature-length biographical documentary about David Guetta and his rise to fame, featuring many of his collaborators, including Kelly Rowland, will.i.am and Snoop Dogg. It was made in collaboration with the energy drink, burn, with whom Guetta became a brand ambassador from 2011. Together with burn, Guetta also provided support and mentoring for the burn-sponsored "burn studios residency" program for up-and-coming DJs. He also wrote, produced, and featured on Rihanna's seventh studio album, Unapologetic, and acts as the support act for the European leg of her ongoing Diamonds World Tour. Guetta has created a new record label known as Jack Back Records (named after whom he has collaborated with in the song "Wild One Two"), where he intends to focus only on electronic releases. The first release of this new label is his collaboration with Nicky Romero, "Metropolis", which is also a track from Nothing but the Beat 2.0. All releases can be found on Beatport. Jack Back's involvement in the label is unknown. Whilst on tour with Rihanna, he debuted his new track at Twickenham Stadium on 15 June 2013. David Guetta stated "Twickenham, I hope you like this new track, it's brand new and you're the first people in the world to hear it." The single, called "Ain't a party", hasn't been given a release date yet but is a collaboration between GLOWINTHEDARK and Harrison. Guetta released the artwork for his new single on his Instagram profile on 19 June 2013. On September 26th 2013, Guetta unveiled the music video for new track 'One Voice' featuring Indie singer Mikky Ekko. It will be released on November 4 as part of the UN's humanitarian campaign called The World Needs More. Personal life His father was a restaurateur of Moroccan Jewish descent, and his mother is of Belgian descent. He is married to a socialite and night club manager Cathy Guetta, they celebrated their 20th wedding anniversary in 2010; they have two children, Tim Elvis Eric (born 2004) and Angie Guetta (born 2007). Discography 'Studio albums' * Just a Little More Love (2002) * Guetta Blaster (2004) * Pop Life (2007) * One Love (2009) * Nothing but the Beat (2011) 'Singles' 'As lead artist' At Own Eurovision Song Contest David Guetta first participated in Own Eurovision Song Contest 6, contest held in Valletta, Malta. Together with Nicky Minaj, he represented Monaco with the song "Turn me on". The country participated in the first semi-final and managed to qualify for the Grand Final, were it placed 18th out of 26 songs, receiving 73 points. He returned in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 7, contest held in Soroca, Moldova. He represented Monaco and France, being the third artist to represent two countries in the same edition, the other ones being Dan Bălan and Emma. Together with Sia, he represented France with the song "Titanium", single which managed to qualify for the Grand Final and ended on 5th place receiving 110 points. He represente Monaco together with Snoop Dogg with the song "Sweat", but unfortunately it didn't manage to qualify for the Final. He was selected to represent,again, France in the second special edition, held in Copenhagen, Denmark with his song "Titanium". The song managed to qualify for the Grand Final and placed 15th out of 27 countries, receiving 83 points. Together with Kelly Rowland, he represented Monaco for a third time, in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 11, which took place in Amsterdam, The Netherlands, were they manage to qualify from the third semi-final to the Grand Final receiving 11th place out of 26 countries receiving 124 points. Back it the semi-final it placed 1st, receiving 109 points. David returned for a third time for France, in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 13, contest that took place in Warsaw, Poland, were together with Chris Willis, they performed "Love is gone". France competed in the first semi-final, but unfortunately the country didn't manage to qualify for the Grand Final. David Guetta, together with Sia Furler, represented France for a fourth time in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 17, which took place in Copenhagen, Denmark. "She wolf (Falling to pieces)" manage to qualify from the second semi-final and placed 13th out of 30 countries, receiving 102 points. David represented for a fifth time, France in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 18, which took place in Bucharest, Romania with the song "Without you" were it ended in 27th place out of 29 countries receiving 61 points. David Guetta again participated in Own Eurovision Song Contest 24 only this time for Morocco. With the song "Just one last time" featuring Taped Rai. Category:OESC 6 entrants Category:OESC 7 entrants Category:OESC 10 entrants Category:OESC 11 entrants Category:OESC 13 entrants Category:OESC 17 entrants